El Rey del Hielo
by Iodesu
Summary: Fue en Otoño cuando me enamoré del Rey del Hielo. En Invierno empieza mi travesía para conquistarlo.
1. Invierno

_¡Hola a todos! Al fin mi alma es libre de la Universidad (?)Así que creo que puedo estar mucho más seguido por aquí uvu. Y para empezar traigo este nuevo TsukkiYama (?) _

_Sin más por el momento, disfrútenlo. Espero sea de su agrado. Y también espero sus reviews, pls :D_

_Si Haikyuu fuera de mi propiedad, todo esto sucedería de verdad. Nada me pertenece, todo es de Haruichi Furudate. _

**Invierno**

Nieve, neblina, narices y cuerpos fríos, ah, al fin había llegado el invierno.

Un invierno muy frío, el más frio que había sucedido en el transcurso de la joven vida de Yamaguchi Tadashi. Pero el que fuera asi de frio no negaba el hecho de que esa temporada era perfecta…los paisajes de la ciudad se volvían tan lindos con el manto níveo que los cubría y el viento siempre frio acariciaba las pecas de sus mejillas, simplemente le encantaba.

Ese día era el último día de clases, las vacaciones habían llegado, lo que era siempre un sinónimo de quedarse en casa durmiendo todo el día, o lo que era aún mejor, ir a casa de Tsukishima y quedarse todo el día viendo TV y a veces leyendo con su mejor amigo alguno de esos libros sobre dinosaurios que tanto le gustaban a "Tsukki".

Su mejor y también su único amigo…era algo que siempre pensaba.

_«Aunque puede que eso esté cambiando…» _Pensó_. _Y es que Yamaguchi llevaba varios días guardándose un pequeño secreto…

Tsukishima le gustaba.

O al menos eso pensaba, jamás había sentido eso y no sabía si debía nombrar "enamoramiento" a "eso" que tanto lo aquejaba y confundía.

Lo que si era cierto era que desde hace un poco tiempo Yamaguchi había empezado a ver a Tsukishima de una forma menos "amistosa".

En las prácticas del equipo por ejemplo, había momentos en los que su atención se desviaba de todos y se la pasaba mirando a Tsukki por un largo rato…y a veces, aunque no le gustara mucho admitirlo, bajaba un poco la mirada para contemplar las piernas desnudas de su amigo, pese a que siempre regresaba la mirada totalmente avergonzado después de varios segundos de espionaje.

A veces, durante las noches, le gustaba amontonar unas cuantas almohadas y abrazarlas fuerte mientras imaginaba que era Tsukishima a quien abrazaba. Algunas otras noches iba más allá. Cerraba los ojos y besaba alguna de esas almohadas pensando que era su enamorado quien lo besaba. Unas pocas, escasas, casi nulas noches, cruzaba el límite y hacía algo que él jamás había hecho, antes de dormir le llegaba una oleada de recuerdos del día y siempre recordaba a Tsukki sudando, o a Tsukki saliendo de las duchas, o Tsukki cambiándose de ropa. Y entonces sentía los pantalones más ajustados y la temperatura del cuerpo le subía a niveles insólitos. Solo entonces procedía a hacer lo obvio, o sea, tocarse por un buen rato pensando en Tsukishima.

Asi era Yamaguchi, y asi era su enamoramiento. Bobo, tierno, muy tímido y en pocas ocasiones, algo lascivo.

Ya estaba llegando a la escuela, iba caminando solo por la acera ya que Tsukishima había enviado un mensaje muy temprano avisando que probablemente no iba a poder asistir a clases por una fiebre algo grave. Desde luego al momento de recibir tal mensaje Yamaguchi sintió dos cosas. La primera fue una enorme felicidad por el mensaje en si, y la segunda fue un desánimo porque tal vez durante todo ese día no podría admirar la belleza que él solo veía en Tsukishima. De todas maneras, aunque el día fuera aburrido sin él, al menos ya tenía la excusa perfecta para ir durante la tarde a casa del rubio. Y eso lo hacía sentir más ansioso que nada.

Al ser el último día, el aprendizaje en clases era casi nulo, casi todo eran despedidas, buenos deseos y tareas para vacaciones de parte de los profesores. Incluso la práctica del equipo se canceló.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Yamaguchi salió tranquilamente de la escuela, decidió que sería una genial idea llevarle a su enamorado varias medicinas, y algunas bolsas de esos dulces de fresa que tanto le encantaban al susodicho.

_«¡De seguro le encantarán!» _Pensó emocionado mientras iba caminando y tarareando rumbo a la casa de Tsukki.

Ya faltaba poco para verlo, para ver sus lindísimos ojos dorados, sus gafas gruesas, su cuerpo delgado, y también quedaba poco para escuchar esa preciosa voz que lo derretía por dentro. Al pensarlo, automáticamente aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, ya se encontraba frente a la casa de Tsukishima.

Apretó el puño con el cual sostenía la bolsa de dulces y medicinas, y se acercó a tocar.

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el portón estaba sin candado, dudó unos segundos pero al final terminó abriendo suavemente, entrando en la casa.

Su siguiente obstáculo fue la puerta principal la cual sospechosamente también estaba sin seguros ni nada por el estilo.

_«Los viernes no hay nadie en casa, es muy raro que todo esté abierto» _Dijo para sus adentros mientras pensaba en que tal vez se estaba comportando como un ladrón en esos momentos.

Abrió y entró en la casa al fin, tal como lo esperaba no había nadie en casa. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y muy callado.

Pero ese silencio se turbó cuando escuchó un violento ataque de tos que venía de la planta alta de la casa. Si, había encontrado a su príncipe.

Lento pero muy emocionado, comenzó a subir las escaleras y siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Tsukishima. Tocó una, dos, tres veces y el rubio no atendía, solo se escuchaban sus violentos ataques de tos. Luego de contar 4 ataques, abrió la puerta sin permiso y entró.

La escena que encontró era una mezcla de muchas emociones.

La habitación estaba tan ordenada como siempre, pero estaba más caliente, mucho más cálida que de costumbre. Solo el suelo estaba repleto de pañuelos desechados.

Lo que más captó su atención fue el bulto que ocupaba la cama de Tsukki, un enorme bulto cubierto de cobijas y edredones esponjosos.

Si tan solo aquel bulto no hubiera tosido violentamente, jamás se habría dado cuenta de que al fondo de todo ese enredo de cobijas se encontraba Tsukishima.

Se acercó a la cama y dejo la bolsa que llevaba en el suelo, el aspecto de Tsukki no podía ser mas…¿encantador?

El rubio estaba algo pálido, sus mejillas estaban todas rojas y su nariz igual, estaba dormido, pero su rostro reflejaba una rarísima tranquilidad. Se veía más atractivo que nunca.

El impulso de tomarle una foto fue incontrolable.

_«No creo que tenga nada de malo, no se la mostraré a nadie de todos modos»_ Sonrió mientras sacaba el teléfono y tomaba la fotografía a la velocidad de la luz.

Pero hubo un fallo en el plan.

El sonido de la cámara fue más alto del que esperaba. Asustado, intentó alejarse pero en ese momento sintió una mano que le sujetó la muñeca.

_«No me mates, no me mates, no me mates» _Fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante.


	2. Resfriado

_**¡**__Hola de nuevo__**!**__ Aquí el nuevo capítulo c: decidí escribirlo hoy porque las ideas me fluyen de madrugada y porque obviamente es muy casual escribir a las 2:02 am (?). _

_Además, si no lo subo cuando lo termino, se me olvida. Y no miento :((_

_En fin, disfrútenlo c: _

_Haikyuu! No es de mi propiedad, es de Haruichi Furudate. _

**Resfriado**

La vida pasó frente a sus ojos y se lamentó terriblemente por no haberla vivido apropiadamente.

La cálida y pálida mano que salió de en medio del pandemónium de cobijas le tomó por la muñeca y su agarre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el celular que sostenía Yamaguchi en la mano fuera a parar al suelo.

Acto seguido, pudo escuchar una especie de gruñido que a sus oídos parecía ser el llamado de guerra del lobo más salvaje y furioso del mundo.

Definitivamente, su vida iba a acabar ese día. Pero al menos las manos de su Rey lo iban a matar, asi que las cosas no podían ser tan malas. ¿Verdad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su sentencia y justamente después, sintió como la fuerza de la mano lo jalaba y tumbaba con fuerza sobre la cama.

_«¡¿E-Eh?!» _La confusión de ese momento fue completamente abrumadora, no sabía lo que sucedía hasta que al cabo de unos segundos, puso orden a las imágenes que había experimentado.

Tsukishima había usado su mano para tumbar a Yamaguchi sobre la cama, justo a su lado, justo a un lado del infierno de mantas. Cuando Yamaguchi recobró el sentido, se dio cuenta de que Tsukki seguía profundamente dormido, o anestesiado, o en coma, o lo que fuera.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo que ni siquiera Yamaguchi en sus más vergonzosas fantasías habría imaginado.

Tsukishima liberó su cuerpo de todas las mantas que lo aprisionaban y después, con todo su cuerpo atrapó a Yamaguchi como si de un pobre gatito se tratara.

Lo inmovilizó completamente y lo pego con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Yamaguchi sabía que si moría en ese momento, moriría más feliz que cualquier persona en el mundo.

—No sé como es que esto pasó…pero es como un sueño. —Dijo en el tono más bajo que su voz le permitió y casi al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba como nunca en la vida.

Tsukishima, quien estaba prácticamente encima de él, solo soltaba sonidos que eran muy similares a gruñidos, quejidos y gemidos de sufrimiento. Esa fiebre definitivamente debía ser una nueva mutación mortal.

_«Supongo que entonces debo disfrutar un poco, ¿no es asi?» _Pensó Yamaguchi y entonces comenzó a abrir su cuerpo para dejar que su predador lo cubriera por completo, relajó todo su ser y se aferró a Tsukishima lentamente.

Yamaguchi jamás había experimentado un abrazo más cálido y más cómodo. Era como si fueran uno solo, todas las partes de su cuerpo encajaban a la perfección, las largas extremidades de Tsukishima provocaban que otras partes como los hombros y el pecho del mencionado fueran lo suficientemente amplias para que Yamaguchi se pudiera refugiar con facilidad en ellas. Y eso se sentía genial.

Sin hacer ningún reniego y disfrutando al tope de dicho contacto, pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos de esa manera. Fue entonces cuando Yamaguchi empezó a sentir que Tsukki despertaría en cualquier instante.

_«Definitivamente no me puedo arriesgar, si él despierta y nos encuentra asi…no quiero ni pensar en que pasará» _Pensó. _«Pero es que es tan cálido y cómodo estar asi»_ Puso cara de niño mimado al pensar en eso y después, lamentablemente para él, se dispuso a romper el abrazo.

Muy suave y muy cuidadosamente se fue zafando del agarre involuntario que Tsukishima estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Pasaron 5 minutos para que estuviera al fin libre de los brazos de Tsukki.

Se puso de pie, se acomodó un poco la ropa y también volvió a arropar a Tsukishima con todas sus cobijas.

_«Puedo ir y hacerle un té mientras despierta»_ Y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, dejó la habitación y bajo hacia la cocina. Preparó una simple taza de té de manzanilla y regresó.

Tsukki ya estaba despertando y se empezaba a enderezar en la cama para sentarse, se restregaba los ojos y se ponía las gafas. Yamaguchi entró y Tsukishima lo miró un poco extrañado, aunque esa mirada desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

—Supongo que mi madre dejó todo abierto, vaya descuido. —dijo Tsukishima con su habitual tono frío y calmado; después tosió muy fuerte y pareció temblar de frío en su sitio.

Yamaguchi se apresuró a poner la taza de té en la mesa de noche que el más alto tenía ubicada a un lado de la cama.

—Te hice esto, Tsukki, espero te mejores pronto. —Y después le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que había hecho en su vida.

Tsukishima solo asintió y le dio un sorbo al té, luego dio otro y por último se relamió los labios. Al verlo hacer eso, el corazón de Yamaguchi dio un pequeño saltito de emoción.

Después de eso, la tarde transcurrió de la manera más tranquila, estuvieron sentados en la cama mientras Tsukki se comía uno a uno los dulces que Yamaguchi había llevado solo para él, mientras lo hacían solo veían la TV, Tsukishima estuvo como siempre, muy callado.

Pero Yamaguchi ya había hallado una comodidad en esos silencios prolongados y también sabía perfectamente como es que Tsukishima se comunicaba por medio de ese silencio. Y sabía que detrás de tan sepultural silencio, le estaba dando las gracias.

Ya eran las 9:00 pm lo que era sinónimo de regresar a casa. Yamaguchi recogió todas sus cosas y se encaminó a la entrada del cuarto.

—Me voy por ahora, ¡te visitaré mañana, Tsukki! —Salió de la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar un suave, muy muy suave y bajo "Si, hasta mañana" de parte del rubio. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Recorrió las calles frías y solitarias calles de la ciudad, todo estaba muy tranquilo, silencioso, y asi le encantaba la ciudad.

Le encantaba asi…porque ocultaba su dolor.

Si, un dolor que siempre callaba, el que siempre se aguantaba cuando llegaba a casa, un dolor que soportaba durante todo el día hasta llegar a su cuarto, hasta que se tiraba en la cama y lloraba, lloraba por largo rato, un dolor que jamás mostraba frente a nadie, y que nadie sabía que tenía, porque era un dolor suyo, solo suyo y de nadie más. Era su posesión más amarga.

Llegó a casa, a su habitación y por último a su cama.

Entonces puso su cara contra la almohada y sintió sus ojos estallar en lágrimas.

Por supuesto, no había que nombrar al culpable.

—T-Tsukki tonto, tonto, tonto— balbuceaba mientras lloraba contra la almohada y golpeaba la cama.

_Y eso fue todo por hoy, si en algún momento del final pensaron: "¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar con ese cambio tan repentino?" Entonces logré mi propósito. _

_Espero todos sus comentarios/reviews/eso. De verdad, de verdad me alientan mucho a seguir y me hacen sentir que lo le estoy escribiendo a una pared. (?)_

_**¡**__Hasta otra__**!**_


	3. Trinidad

_¡Hola! Aquí el nuevo capítulo, aunque me retrasé mucho porque tuve que meditar sobre el rumbo que quería tomar y bueno, aquí esta el resultado, espero de verdad que les guste. :DD_

_De nuevo, Haikyuu! No es de mi propiedad, todos los créditos son de Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes._

**Trinidad**

La habitación estaba llena de sus sollozos. Pero al menos la almohada que tenía en la cara ayudaba a callarlos.

Yamaguchi Tadashi se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, restregando su rostro con la almohada mientras ríos de lágrimas yacían de estos.

_«¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?» _Un dolor punzante y en seguida un vacío de emociones le golpeo el corazón con tanta fuerza que derramó más lágrimas.

_«He estado tanto tiempo a su lado y pareciera que jamás nota lo que hago por él» _De nuevo esa punzada.

La situación era triste, era frustrante y desalentadora.

Él siempre había sido la persona que estaba apoyando a Tsukishima. Él siempre lo alentaba. Él siempre le daba ánimos incluso cuando Tsukki no los necesitaba. Él siempre era fiel, jamás lo dejaba. No importaba cuantos "Cállate, Yamaguchi" le dirigiera el más alto. Él siempre continuaba a su lado. Y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Pero era eso lo que dolía.

¿Era acaso que no tenía respeto por si mismo? ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Empezaba a pensar que tal vez ambas opciones eran una respuesta a su dolor. Pero había una opción más.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, era el amor lo que lo hacía seguir.

Rodó por su cama y continúo sollozando, ya un poco más calmado, pero no menos triste.

_«Al menos pudiste decir un simple "__**Gracias**__" por la taza de té» _Recordó entonces como Tsukishima solo había asentido ante el gesto que Yamaguchi había hecho de todo corazón para él.

_«Sé que tal vez cuando guardas silencio es como si me agradecieras…pero cuanto daría por escucharte decir 'Gracias, Yamaguchi'» _Las lágrimas empezaban a secarse y lentamente con ello, su tristeza.

Entonces fue cuando el dolor quedó postergado y la alegría empezó a iluminar su rostro.

_«Por primera vez pude tener a Tsukki tan cerca» _Por estar tan centrado en llorar casi había olvidado ese momento del día. _«Era tan suave y tan cálido»_ Y entonces abrazó su almohada. Pero no se sentía igual. Esa almohada no estaba ni lejos de emular la sensación que había experimentado al abrazar a Tsukki.

_«Fue muy cómodo. Y calientito» _Abrazó con emoción su almohada y la apretó muy fuerte entre los brazos. _«Quiero más días asi…quiero tocar a Tsukki de esa manera de nuevo» _Suspiró y sonrió ampliamente.

El cariño que sentía por Tsukishima era una moneda. Una cara era de un blanco puro e inmaculado. La otra era negro, un vasto y sofocante negro.

Asi es como el rubio le hacía sentir.

Por cada cosa que le lastimara, había otra que le hacía sentir mil mariposas en el estómago.

Por ejemplo, cada que Tsukishima lo callaba con ese tono gélido que tenía, Yamaguchi escuchaba su hermosa y profunda voz. Y cuando prestaba atención a su voz, siempre terminaba sintiendo escalofríos.

Cada que Tsukishima le daba la espalda, Yamaguchi siempre veía las líneas tan delicadas pero a la vez tan marcadas que tenía su espalda.

Y mientras recordaba todo eso, sonreía y sonreía.

_«Tal vez sea momento…de tomar una decisión» _Pensó y se quedó quieto en su lugar. _«Debo decidir si seguir con este cariño o abandonarlo por completo…» _

Entonces meditó por varios minutos.

_«Si lo dejo…dejaré de llorar casi todas las noches. Pero si continúo, tal vez él alguna vez me quiera tanto como yo» _Y asi varios dualismos románticos fueron arremolinándose en su cabeza.

Y entonces pasó de su alegría a su decisión.

_«Seguiré…lo seguiré queriendo e incluso puede que lo conquiste» _Fue su conclusión y sonrió al darse cuenta de ella.

Pero por supuesto, el camino iba a ser muy difícil.

Planeaba conquistar al mismísimo Rey del Hielo, el Señor de la Frialdad, al Lord del Sarcasmo. Y eso iba a ser un problema. Un problema grande.

_«Pero no importa, me esforzaré. Y lo lograré, eso lo puedo asegurar»_ Hasta ese día, Tadashi nunca había tenido tanta determinación ni tanta decisión.

No sabía como, pero sabía que lo haría.

El amor de Tadashi era fuego. El corazón de Tsukishima probablemente era de puro hielo. Pero, Yamaguchi sabía que dentro de ese hielo había una llama intensa. Una llama que se complementaría con la misma llama que Tadashi tenía en el pecho.

Eran las 2:15 am y al fin su decisión estaba totalmente tomada.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de todas las emociones que había experimentado en esa noche. Primero, el dolor más amargo. Después, la alegría más calida. Y por último, la decisión más firme de su vida.

Fue una trinidad de emociones.

Su misión era totalmente clara: Derretir las murallas que su Rey tenía en el corazón y conquistar el reino del Rey del Hielo.

Cuando se limpió las pocas lágrimas que cayeron en sus pecosas mejillas, declaró su misión como iniciada.

…

_Y eso fue todo c:_

_Espero les halla gustado. Como siempre, espero sus reviews y sus comentarios lindos o no tan lindos, como sea, todos son muy bien recibidos. De verdad me gustaría saber que les parece el rumbo que estoy tomando y cosas de ese estilo._

_Sin nada más que agregar, los amo (?) y ¡hasta otra!_


	4. Primeros Intentos

_¡Hola! Sé que merezco la muerte por no haber actualizado durante una semana, y me disculpo por eso. Peeeero, aquí esta, más vale tarde que nunca :DD _

_Espero que les agrade y sin más, disfruten c:_

_Como siempre, ni Haikyuu! Ni sus personajes son míos, todos los créditos, honor y gloria(?) son para Haruichi Furudate. _

**Primeros Intentos**

Después de cerrar los ojos al dormir sintió que los había abierto. Pero lo que vio no fue el techo de su habitación.

Lo que vio fue el cielo coloreado de un azul tan profundo y celestial que pareciera que con solo mirarlo lo iba a engullir en medio de toda su inmensidad.

Cuando se puso de pie, se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en medio de un inmenso mar de hierba verde.

No se divisaba nada más en la distancia, solo el cielo y el mar verde.

Pero cuando fijó su vista en un ángulo distinto vio un árbol al borde de un acantilado del cual nacía una pequeña cascada.

Y junto al árbol vio la silueta de una persona alta. Al instante supo quien era.

Corrió hacia el árbol, se tropezó varias veces, pero poco a poco fue llegando al lado de Tsukishima.

—Tsukki, ¡Tsukki! — se oyó gritar varias veces mientras llegaba a su lado.

Tsukishima solo lo miró y lo apretó en un abrazo cálido y cariñoso.

Cuando sujetó su barbilla para darle un dulce y suave beso, Yamaguchi abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama.

La mañana había llegado al mundo real y con ella, el primer intento por tratar de descongelar el corazón de su amado.

Yamaguchi realizó su rutina matutina de todos los días con normalidad, solo que algo había cambiado ese día. En su rostro salpicado de pecas se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

Y por supuesto, no había que mencionar al culpable.

Después de haber experimentado la revolución de sentimientos que había tenido esa misma noche, se había quedado dormido, no sin antes haber sentido una enorme emoción al saber que iniciaría su plan para conquistar a Tsukishima.

Y mientras dormía, comprobó que aquella creencia que dictaba que lo último que pensaras al estar despierto sería una de las cosas con las que soñarías inmediatamente era completamente cierta.

Fuera como fuera, ese mismo día había prometido que se vería con cierta persona para seguirlo cuidando de su enfermedad.

Cuando estuvo listo y abrigado, tomo su pequeña mochila y salió hacia el invierno que estaba cubriendo aún más a la ciudad en sus fríos brazos.

En los noticieros decían que una tormenta invernal se acercaría durante la noche.

Y esa fue la excusa perfecta que necesitaba.

Mientras caminaba fue hacía un videoclub, se paseó por los estantes de diversas categorías de películas y llegó a la repisa que tenía una etiqueta que decía: "Documentales". Había encontrado su objetivo.

Tomó al menos 6 documentales que tenían en su título "Dinosaurios" y otros 2 que decían "Arqueología". Después fue a visitar el estante de películas de acción y tomó toda la saga de Jurassic Park entre sus brazos.

Y por último, dio una pequeña visita a la sección de "Románticas".

Entonces tomó la película más melosa que había en la sección y se fue a rentarlas todas.

Salió del videoclub con una bolsa gigante llena de películas y documentales para ver en la tarde.

Después de eso, pasó a la dulcería a comprar otra bolsa llena de dulces de fresa y por último, a la pastelería por un pequeño pastelillo con una deliciosa fresa en la punta cubierta de mermelada. Si eso no le encantaba, entonces no sabía que le gustaría.

Y ya al final, se fue directamente a la casa de los Tsukishima.

No había nadie otra vez, pero en esta ocasión la puerta estaba cerrada. Toco una, dos y tres veces.

Hasta que una oruga gigante envuelta en un edredón verde salió a atenderlo.

Había una abertura en la cabeza de la oruga, dentro de alcanzaba a ver un par de gafas gruesas. Por supuesto, era Tsukishima Kei.

—¡Hola, Tsukki! —dijo con esa energía y euforía que solo le mostraba a él.

Tsukki solo se acercó a la aldaba y la abrió, dejando que Yamaguchi entrara a la casa.

—Buenas. —Le oyó decir con un tono ronco y bajo.

Automáticamente, Yamaguchi subió a la habitación de Tsukishima y puso la enorme bolsa que llevaba al lado de la cama, después se sentó en ella y vio que esa habitación estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior lo que solo era sinónimo de que la enfermedad continuaba ahí.

Segundos más tarde, Kei atravesó la puerta y, envuelto en su edredón, la cerró tras de sí. Acto seguido se fue a tirar a la cama, no sin antes echarle un vistazo de reojo a la bolsa de Yamaguchi.

— ¿Qué son todas esas cosas? —Dijo cuando ya estuvo acostado en la cama, tosió.

—A-Ah, verás… —Yamaguchi sonrió y se acercó a tomar la bolsa, llevándola a la cama y sacando una a una las cosas que había llevado. —Creí que sería aburrido estar acostado todo el día asi que traje cosas para pasar el rato. —Miró a los ojos a Kei y después le sonrió cálidamente. Pudo ver entonces que una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Tsukki. La misión empezaba a funcionar.

—Traje dulces, pastelillos y muchas películas para ver. —sonrío de nuevo.

Tsukishima entonces vio aquella película romántica que Yamaguchi había rentado al final. La tomó y la examinó con curiosidad.

— ¿Y esto que? —Preguntó mientras miraba la caja por todos los ángulos.

—A-Ahh…e-ehm, eso —Divagó mientras buscaba tiempo para formular una mentira. — ¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que en la renta de 4 películas me regalaban esa como parte de una promoción, si, eso. —sonrío nervioso mientras esperaba que Tsukishima se tragara la mentira.

—Hm, ya veo. —Al parecer había funcionado.

Luego de eso, Yamaguchi encendió el DVD para poner el primero de los documentales que había rentado para Tsukki. Cuando estuvo listo, se acomodó a su lado en la cama. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.

— ¡Wooooh! Ese es muy grande, Tsukki, ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó con un tono un tanto infantil cuando un dinosaurio gigante apareció en la pantalla.

—Ese es un Branquiosaurio, vivió durante el Jurásico Tardío, medían casi 28 m de alto, así que si, es muy grande. —La naturalidad con la que recitaba los datos era tal como la de una persona que recita los artículos de una lista de compras. Y ese era uno de los rasgos que Yamaguchi amaba de Tsukishima, su inteligencia.

Y asi pasaron las horas de la tarde, viendo documentales, Yamaguchi hacía preguntas cada 5 minutos y Tsukishima se percibía muy amable al responderlas. Demasiado amable.

Eran las 9:30 pm cuando terminaron con el 4º DVD.

—Dicen que la tormenta de nieve será muy fuerte durante las próximas horas. ¿Qué tal si te quedas hoy a dormir? —Tsukishima sugirió y el corazón de Yamaguchi saltó de emoción.

—A-Ah claro, solo avisaré a mis padres, pero esta bien, puede que sea peligroso salir a estas horas con este clima. —Dijo con un notable nerviosismo en la voz.

Hasta el momento, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Porque claro, todo era parte de su plan.

…

_Y bien, eso es todo por hoy._

_Espero actualizar pronto ya que esto era un capítulo más amplio peeeeeeero lo corté para darme más tiempo para pensar en como continuar (?)_

_En fin, espero sus reviews. Ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes uvu._

_¡Hasta otra! :DD_


	5. Noche Nevada

_¡Hola! De nuevo algo retrasado, pero no se preocupen el capítulo esta aquí sano y salvo (?) Espero lo disfruten c:_

_Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu! _

**Noche Nevada**

Había bajado del cuarto de Tsukishima para llamar a su casa y avisar que no llegaría a dormir.

Su madre se había mostrado muy de acuerdo y se sentía más tranquila después de la llamada.

—Esta bien, sería muy malo que quedaras varado en algún lado con esta tormenta. —Había dicho su madre hace unos segundos.

Después de colgar, subió de nuevo a la habitación de Tsukishima. Pero antes fue a la cocina para preparar una taza de café.

_«Le vendrá bien junto a su pastelillo» _Pensó mientras preparaba una taza de la bebida con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego de acabarla, subió.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Tsukishima sentado en la cama, examinando de nuevo aquella caja de aquella película romántica que Yamaguchi había conseguido en una "promoción".

Yamaguchi se quedó unos segundos en la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer a Tsukki le daba demasiada curiosidad. Una oportunidad había sido creada.

—Tsukki, te traje esto. —Puso la taza de café en la mesita de noche que estaba ubicada a un lado de la cama. —¿Eh? Parece que esa película te llama la atención, ¿Qué tal si la vemos ahora? —Trató de no sonar tan nervioso y al parecer funcionó.

—No es mi género favorito, pero sería una tontería desperdiciar la promoción. —Dijo Tsukishima mientras acomodaba todas sus mantas y se metía bajo las mismas mientras tosía.

Yamaguchi obedeció y tomó la película, introduciéndola en el DVD. Después fue a recostarse en la cama a un lado de su Rey.

Pasaron casi 15 minutos de la película y no pareciera que ninguno comprendiera bien que estaba pasando. Tal vez el sentimentalismo no se les daba del todo.

—Tsukki, tu taza de café se va a enfriar. —Dijo Yamaguchi tratando de sobrellevar el silencio que se empezaba a tornar incómodo.

—No planeo sacar mis brazos de las cobijas, está helando. Acércalo. —Instó Tsukishima con el tono relajado que le caracterizaba.

Yamaguchi entonces tenía otra oportunidad creada.

Tomó la taza de café y la acercó a los labios de Tsukki. Él mencionado sorbió suavemente. Yamaguchi pudo apreciar claramente como las mejillas pálidas de Tsukishima se tornaban de un color cada vez más cálido al punto de llegar a verse un poco sonrojadas.

Y entonces se perdió.

Se quedó mirando hipnotizado el cambio de las mejillas de su compañero.

Hasta que la tos de Tsukishima rompió el trance.

— ¡Yamaguchi! ¡Me ahogo! —Dijo el rubio alarmado mientras tosía en su sitio y se ahogaba con el café ya que Yamaguchi se había aparentemente olvidado del hecho de que hay que respirar un poco entre cada sorbo.

— ¡A-Ah! Lo lamento, lo siento mucho Tsukki —Yamaguchi se alarmó y rápidamente puso la taza de regreso en la mesita mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiar a Tsukki. —Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —Repitió incontables veces mientras limpiaba y pensaba que su oportunidad se había ido. Pero no todo estaba perdido.

Cuando Tsukki dejó de toser y su cara estuvo limpia, señaló el pastelillo que había llevado especialmente para él.

—Deja que te lo recompense dándote de comer, ¿de acuerdo? —Yamaguchi sonrió y tomó dicho pastelillo entre sus manos. Tsukishima arqueó un poco la ceja.

—Supongo que está bien, al menos no me puedo ahogar con un pastelillo. —Dijo mientras abría la boca con un leve "Ahhh" y mordía suavemente el postre.

Mientras tanto, en la pantalla, curiosamente estaba sucediendo la misma escena que ambos estaban recreando.

En la película, el chico le estaba dando de comer un trozo de pastel a la chica, ella comía obedientemente mientras él sonreía de manera protectora, ya que al parecer, la chica estaba enferma.

_«Vaya coincidencia tan más incómoda»_ Pensó Yamaguchi avergonzado al ver la escena. Miró por un segundo la TV y después regresó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima también se había dado cuenta de la similitud de la situación.

Y entonces Yamaguchi se sonrojó levemente y pareció que Tsukishima lo notó. Sin embargo, su reacción fue del todo natural, ya que solo mastico el trozo de pastelillo que tenía en la boca y se dedico a tragarlo.

—Sabe muy bien…pero creo que exageraron con la mermelada de la punta —Concluyó cuando terminó de saborear su mordida.

Y después de eso la noche pasó rápido. La película de romance había terminado sin más "percances" incómodos. Y al finalizarla, Tsukishima ya se encontraba bostezando.

—Me encantaría ver la trilogía de Jurassic Park por décima vez…pero ya tengo demasiado sueño. —Le dijo cuando dicha película hubo terminado.

Entonces se dispusieron a prepararse para dormir. Yamaguchi usó el baño para ponerse su pijama y al parecer Tsukishima no tuvo que alejarse de su cama ya que había usado su ropa para dormir todo el día.

Su amistad había llegado a tal nivel que no importaba si ambos dormían en la misma cama. Y esa noche no iba a ser la excepción. Por supuesto, el hecho hacía que Yamaguchi se sintiera tremendamente avergonzado cuando eso pasaba. Pero se había acostumbrado a ello y ahora podía disimular mejor su vergüenza.

Se acomodó a un lado de Tsukishima y entonces bostezó.

—Buenas noches, Tsukki —le dedicó entonces la última sonrisa del día y entonces le dio la espalda. Hacía eso porque tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta que no dormia mucho rato si estaba frente a Tsukishima ya que siempre se la pasaba mirándolo. No desaprovechaba las oportunidades asi porque esas horas eran las únicas en las que podía ver el rostro de Tsukishima detenidamente. Sin embargo, y por el bien de sus horas de sueño, había dejado de hacerlo.

—Buenas noches. —Tsukishima bostezó igual y se quitó las gafas, después cerró los ojos y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que sus suaves ronquidos empezaran a escucharse en la habitación, Yamaguchi no conciliaba el sueño tan fácil.

Asi que por varios minutos se dedicó a solo ver la pared del cuarto de su amigo.

Después, sucedió de nuevo.

Tsukishima había vuelto a abrazarlo por detrás.

Pero esta vez algo había cambiado. Un detalle un incómodo y vergonzoso estaba cambiando la situación.

Se sentía duro. Muy duro y podía sentirlo cerca de su espalda baja.

…

_Si pensaron mal sobre eso último, pues les digo que están en lo correcto uvu. _

_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y eso. Como ya saben, sus reviews me animan mucho a escribir asi que también los espero :DD _

_También espero que tengan Felices Fiestas (?) y eso._

_¡Hasta otra!_


	6. Primer Placer

_Hola! Confieso que acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo de hoy, y planeaba subirlo hasta más tarde, pero luego pensé que sería mejor dejarlo actualizado desde hoy._

_El esperadísimo (?) lemmon entre estos dos al fin esta presente. Siendo sincero, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan…intenso (?) pero creo que me siento feliz con el resultado. De todos modos, dejo que ustedes juzguen. Espero lo disfruten._

_Todos los créditos a Haruichi Furudate, creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

**Primer Placer**

No había ninguna duda. Era lo que pensaba que era.

Definitivamente lo era, no había margen de duda.

En ese preciso momento, Tsukishima lo había abrazado y al parecer, el chico estaba algo "necesitado". Por supuesto, era imposible no notarlo, ya que Yamaguchi estaba siendo abrazado por detrás. Y claro, el no muy pequeño detalle no podía pasar desapercibido.

_«¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!» _Fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza a Yamaguchi pero pese a que contradecía a sus pensamientos, si, eso de verdad estaba sucediendo.

Se quedó pasmado y petrificado mientras esperaba que por obra divina Tsukishima se alejara de él.

Aunque claro, algo muy dentro de él decía que no quería que se separara por nada del mundo.

Lo más razonable era que Tsukki se separara al cabo de los minutos, como había sucedido la vez pasada. Pero no. Esa vez el contacto se prolongó por poco más de 20 minutos, aproximados, claro. Y durante todo ese rato, la ansiosa erección de su Rey no había cedido terreno alguno.

Dentro de los 20 minutos de contacto, Yamaguchi pasó 10 sintiéndose totalmente abochornado y avergonzado. Pasó otros 5 tratando de lidiar con esa parte lasciva pero sumamente tímida de su personalidad. Y los últimos 5 minutos los usó para darse cuenta que hasta él tenía una cierta "necesidad" y "deseo".

_«Tal vez…no sea tan malo, oportunidades asi no pasan seguido» _Se dijo, aunque después se sintió totalmente avergonzado. ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara tales cosas?

Aunque claro, no tenía mucho sentido resistirse o negar que jamás había pensado en Tsukishima de una manera sexual ya que muchas veces lo hacía. Y más que pensarlo, algunas veces materializaba esos pensamientos por medio de la vergonzosa pero muy placentera masturbación.

Aún pasaron otros 5 minutos y fue entonces cuando Tsukishima se separó de él en medio de muy tenues y suaves jadeos.

Fue entonces cuando Yamaguchi empezó a darse la vuelta y de nuevo, esa parte recóndita de su interior estaba deseando que Tsukki estuviera despierto.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta que no era así.

Kei estaba profundamente dormido. Pero la imagen que tenía Yamaguchi enfrente era una de las imágenes más lascivas que había visto en la vida.

Estaba acostado de lado, con la boca algo entreabierta. En pequeños intervalos de tiempo apretaba los párpados como si un rayo de luz le hubiera golpeado los ojos, notaba que su pecho subía y bajaba algo agitado, signo de que su respiración seguía el mismo ritmo.

Soltaba suaves jadeos, como si alguien le estuviera tocando aquella zona privada y prohibida, al menos para Yamaguchi.

Y hablando de eso, la mirada de Yamaguchi no pudo evitar bajar y posarse en su entrepierna, y encontró justo lo que se había imaginado.

Debajo del pantalón de pijama, podía ver un bulto apretado y también observo que dicho pantalón se tensaba mucho en la parte delantera, como si algo quisiera salir.

Y quería salir.

Esa imagen bastaba y sobraba para que el razonamiento de Yamaguchi se apagara lentamente. Y la idea de frenar su deseo se desvaneciera lentamente, por más vergonzosa que le pareciera.

_«S-Supongo que no esta mal que le "ayude" con eso…si no se despierta entonces no puede darse cuenta de nada» _Y acto seguido, tragó saliva nervioso y sintió como unas pequeñas gotas de sudor le empezaban a perlar la frente, producto del nerviosismo y la tensión. También atinó a captar que Tsukki estaba empezando a sudar igual, y también empezaba a respirar cada vez un poco más agitado y más profundo.

_«Creo que de verdad si está teniendo uno de esos sueños» _Sus manos habían llegado a su objetivo, en el exterior se escuchaba la suave ventisca de invierno, una ligera llovizna y el sonido de un poco de granizo al caer. Debería sentirse frío en la habitación, pero no, en la habitación y más específicamente en la cama, la temperatura iba subiendo más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Yamaguchi había posado una de sus manos justo sobre el punto en el que el pantalón de pijama de Tsukki se tensaba. Se sonrojó de inmediato cuando lo tocó por encima de la prenda.

_«No puedo creer que de verdad esté haciendo esto…p-pero supongo que se siente bien» _Miraba con atención el rostro de Tsukishima por 2 motivos. Primero, quería asegurarse que estuviera totalmente dormido en todo momento para que de esa manera no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y segundo, porque quería ver como el rostro de su Rey y enamorado reaccionaba ante el placer que estaba seguro le iba a proporcionar.

En cuanto rozó el duro miembro de Tsukishima con la mano, vio como la cara de este se contorsionaba en una mueca de placer y también escuchó como soltó una exhalación que fue más bien un suspiro. Eso lo animó a seguir.

Por encima de la tela, alcanzó a tomar la extensión del erecto miembro y lo frotó suavemente con la mano. Gracias a la atenta mirada que estaba posando sobre Tsukishima, vio que frunció levemente los labios y apretó un poco los párpados.

_«Supongo que entonces lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿n-no es asi?» _Hasta ese momento, no había caído en cuenta de una cosa. _«Es grande…» _Y entonces se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Lo frotó sobre la tela por varios momentos hasta que se armó de valor ayudado por los jadeos oníricos de Kei.

Metió la mano por los pantalones y palpó la nada despreciable hombría de su "amigo" por encima de los bóxers. Sintió entonces como la ansiosa punta empezaba a sentirse húmeda. Tadashi se humedeció los labios. No habría sabido decir si lo hacia por deseo o por simple nerviosismo. No importaba en ese momento.

Entonces se aventuró a meter ambas manos bajo el pantalón y con ambas palpar el miembro. Tsukki solo se estremecía, jadeaba, suspiraba y emitía sonidos de placer puro. _«Por lo menos tiene el sueño pesado» _Pensó y se dio cuenta que sus propios pantalones se sentían también muy apretados. _«Pero ahora no quiero concentrarme en mi…esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar pasar» _Tsukishima soltó un sonido parecido a un gemido mezclado con un ronquido cuando Yamaguchi logró ubicar una de sus manos justo en la punta, frotando con un dedo el área del frenillo.

Armado de renovado valor, Yamaguchi se dispuso a hacer su movida final.

Lento pero certero, bajó el pantalón de pijama de Tsukki dejando al descubierto el ansioso miembro cubierto por la tela levemente humedecida del bóxer…

…la cual no tardó en ceder ya que Yamaguchi la bajó suave y lentamente para dejar al descubierto la erección de Tsukishima.

Y ese fue el momento en el que dejó de mirar la cara de su enamorado para bajar la mirada a su entrepierna.

Entonces perdió el aliento y el nimio atisbo de razón que aún le quedaba.

_«Si…e-es grande» _O al menos más grande que el suyo, calculaba unos 16 o 17 centímetros.

El pene ajeno estaba humedecido en la punta por el líquido preseminal y estaba palpitando lentamente. Yamaguchi tragó saliva de nuevo y continuó mirando, como si de un niño se tratase. Una de sus preguntas sexuales relacionadas con Tsukishima encontró respuesta en ese momento de observación: Kei no era rubio ahí abajo.

Encontró que el vello que decoraba el inicio del tronco del miembro era más bien de un color ocre, pero un poco más negro. Y no dorado como Tadashi siempre lo había imaginado. Porque si, lo había imaginado.

Luego de otros pocos minutos observando. Acercó su mano para tomarlo entre su mano. Cuando lo rodeó con la mano fría, Tsukishima dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, seguido de un leve estremecimiento. Yamaguchi volvió la mirada para comprobar que seguía dormido, y en efecto, continuaba dormido pero seguía con los labios levemente fruncidos, como si estuviera conteniendo los sonidos. Pero el sonido de su respiración entrecortada y agitada ya era suficiente delator del placer que sentía.

Volvió entonces a la labor que estaba iniciando.

Pudo sentir lo caliente y rígido que se sentía la extensión del pene ajeno entre sus dedos y lentamente empezó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo en un suave vaivén.

La respiración de Kei era más agolpada, pareciera que el sueño en el que estuviera sumergido fuera a culminar pronto y tales señales no podían pasar desapercibidas por Yamaguchi.

No supo decir cuando pasó pero de un segundo a otro él también había sacado su propio miembro y había iniciado a emular el mismo vaivén que estaba aplicando en Tsukishima.

Subió el ritmo, no lo suficientemente suave pero no tan vertiginoso para no despertar al rubio.

Hasta que llegó al punto en el que sintió como ambos miembros ardían a causa de la masturbación. El momento se acercaba.

Primero fue Yamaguchi quien llegó a la cima. Cuando llegó el momento de eyacular, mordió lo más fuerte que pudo su labio inferior y se derramó sobre sus propios boxers, ya que había tenido el cuidado de cubrirse de nuevo justo antes del climax. Para no dejar pruebas, claro…ya luego se pondría una muda.

Tsukki tardó un poco más, con una de su mano masturbaba al ajeno y con la otra acariciaba su punta en círculos. Kei se agitó aún más cuando el momento llegó.

Yamaguchi subió un poco los boxers de Tsukishima cuando éste se corrió. De esa manera parecería que todo había quedado en un simple sueño húmedo.

Pero no. Tsukishima no le permitió ese lujo.

—Y-Yama… —lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños cuando se estaba corriendo.

_«¿E-Eh? No puede ser…he escuchado mal, si, debe ser eso»._

—…guchi. —lo dijo como un susurro y después cayó desplomado, roncando suavemente.

…

_Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido y esta vez de nuevo pido sus opiniones porque me hacen muy feliz uvu. _

_Sin más por el momento, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta otra!_


	7. Resaca

_Hola a todos! Sé que no tengo perdón y que merezco la muerte por no actualizar en casi 2 semanas. Y de verdad me disculpo por eso, mi internet (el del vecino) se murió por unos días, tuve que hacer varios trámites que me consumieron la vida y la inspiración asi que esa es la causa. _

_¡Pero no os preocupéis!(?) Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho._

_Todos los créditos van a Haruichi Furudate creador del manga y personajes de Haikyuu!_

**Resaca**

Cuando se despertó por primera vez, vio que el mundo estaba teñido todo de blanco.

Sintió como el suelo sobre el que estaba posado era suave y esponjoso como un colchón relleno de plumas. Y por como se sentía, lo más seguro es que lo fuera.

El cielo, al igual que la tierra, estaba teñido de blanco. Níveo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Yamaguchi no se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y tendido sobre el inmenso colchón que hacía una suerte de suelo. Se alarmó al darse cuenta del detalle.

Se dio la vuelta, algo inquieto y se encontró de nuevo con la imagen de aquella noche.

Era Kei, por supuesto, se encontraba tumbado de lado, jadeando y gimiendo suavemente. La sorpresa de Tadashi fue mayúscula al darse cuenta que él también estaba desnudo, pero también se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, como esa misma noche, estaba necesitado de atención en sus partes bajas; y la sorpresa fue aún mas grande al darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de lo acontecido en la realidad, Tsukishima estaba totalmente despierto.

—Yama…ah…guchi —gemía suave, lento y pausado mientras con una de sus manos masturbaba su entrepierna y a la vez miraba a Tadashi mientras se lamía los labios.

—T-Tsukki, ¿q-qué haces? —Yamaguchi no pudo sentirse menos que avergonzado al ver tan erótica escena. Lo que veía se sentía tan vívido…pero algo dentro de él le decía que no era más que uno de sus sueños húmedos.

—Es tu culpa, maldita sea Tadashi. —Kei soltó otro gemido mientras continuaba acariciándose. —Tu culpa por ser tan malditamente sexy…—jadeó y se estremeció —Tu culpa por ser tan lindo. —lentamente se comenzó a acercar a Tadashi hasta estar tan cerca que Yamaguchi pudo sentir sus jadeos golpear la piel desnuda de su hombro. Luego susurró. —Tu culpa por ser tan delicioso… —acto seguido, lamió y mordió su oreja, provocando un suave jadeo de parte de Tadashi.

Gracias a esas palabras, Yamaguchi pudo determinar que se trataba de un sueño. Ya había tenido sueños asi en el pasado, todos tenían que ver con Kei, pero de todos, el que estaba experimentando esta vez era el que parecía más real. Asi que el sentido común le dijo que debía disfrutarlo lo más que pudiera.

Y así lo iba a hacer.

—Quiero ser tuyo, Tsukki —le dijo a su Onírico Romeo, quien después de escuchar las palabras procedió a ponerse encima de Tadashi, provocando que los despertados y ansiosos miembros de ambos se frotaran. — ¡Ah!— exclamaron ambos al sentir el exquisito roce.

En ese sueño, Tsukishima era voraz y demandante. Demostró tales actitudes cuando besó a Yamaguchi con desenfreno y deseo, como si fuera un helado que estuviera derritiéndose. Los labios de Tadashi cedieron sin oponer resistencia y dejaron que todo Kei invadiera su boca mientras soltaba gemidos, jadeos y suspiros que eran básicamente acallados por la lengua de Tsukishima.

Sintió como ambas manos de su amante se colaban por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas, las cuales separó ansioso. Algo asustado, Yamaguchi se separó de la boca y hablo en medio de jadeos.

—T-Tsukki…no tan rápido.

Kei lo vio con aún más deseo.

—No puedo, lo siento… —Devoró su boca de nuevo y se separó. —Eres tan jodidamente delicioso que no aguanto…te quiero ahora…—De nuevo se acercó para susurrarle —Si no me dejas tenerte, voy a tomarte por la fuerza, Yamaguchi.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, al menos en sus sueños, a Yamaguchi le derretía el corazón palabras como esas.

Después, Kei se enderezó y empezó a penetrar ansioso a Tadashi.

— ¡Tsukki! —En el sueño, no dolía, al contrario, el placer era indescriptible. Asi que los gemidos altos no se hicieron esperar.

Y de pronto, el mundo se llenó de sonidos de placer puro.

Las embestidas eran certeras y profundas, demasiado deliciosas como para poder mantener la razón.

Y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo…

…se despertó por segunda vez.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que regresaba a la realidad, de vuelta a la habitación de Tsukishima Kei. Y también se sobresaltó al sentir que había mojado la muda de bóxers que se había puesto después de haber hecho "eso" con Tsukki la noche anterior.

La noche anterior, se había colado de la cama y la habitación para llegar al baño y limpiar el "desastre" que había acabado de hacer, y ahora, la muda que se había puesto estaba también sucia gracias al sueño.

_«Ugh…está todo pegajoso, mejor me cambio ya…» _Se puso de pie y tomó el último bóxer limpio que había llevado consigo. Y después se dio cuenta, al mirar la habitación, que Tsukishima no estaba por ningún lado.

_«Debo darme prisa, no quiero que me vea» _Y salió de la habitación, mientras caminaba hacia el baño, las imágenes de la noche anterior le acudieron a la cabeza de golpe, como una resaca.

_«No debí haber hecho eso… ¿y si se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tal si estaba medio despierto? Pero aún asi…se sintió genial. ¿Debería sentirme culpable por eso?» _Entró al baño y se dispuso a cambiarse mientras el último detalle de la noche regresó a su cabeza. _«A-Al final…él gimió mi nombre» _Cuando recordaba cómo había sucedido, solo podía estremecerse.

_«Si él hizo eso se supone que es porque debió estar pensando en mí, ¿no es así?» _La simple idea lo hacía sonrojar. ¿Tsukishima Kei pensando en Yamaguchi de esa manera? No parecía ser una idea muy probable…o al menos no lo parecía antes. Ahora, la posibilidad no era tan descabellada.

Lo que si era cierto es que su misión ya estaba mostrando avances, logró que el lado carnal de su Rey saliera a la luz y había logrado resultados más que satisfactorios, tal vez ahora sería más fácil conquistarlo.

Solo quedaba planear como…

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Kei ya había regresado también. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, tomando una taza de café y viendo la TV.

— ¡Buenos días, Tsukki! —saludó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bordes de la cama. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que ya no parecía estar tan enfermo…si era asi, tal vez podrían salir a algún lado.

—Buenas. —contestó mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

—Parece que tu resfriado se está curando, ¿no es así? Suenas mejor que ayer. —Dijo Tadashi con el tono alegre y animado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si, esta mañana desperté mejor. Al menos ya no tengo que llevar tantas mantas encima, me veía ridículo.

«Te veías lindo de esa manera…» Pensó Tadashi, pero claro, no lo diría nunca.

Se sentaron en silencio unos segundos, un silencio muy incómodo a decir verdad.

«Puedo sentir su tensión, ¿será que se dio cuenta de lo de anoche? No, es imposible, ¿verdad?» El nerviosismo empezó a crecer dentro de Yamaguchi, muy rápido para ser precisos.

—Tsuk…—dijo pero fue interrumpido por Kei al instante.

—Yamaguchi. —Dijo con su tono neutral de toda la vida. —Sal conmigo.

A Tadashi se paró el corazón en ese momento.

…

_Eso fue todo por ahora! _

_Espero actualizar muy pronto, y espero también empezar a hacer más avances en la historia porque a mi parecer este capítulo fue también de transición y me pareció más un pequeño drabble. Pero en fin._

_Adoro recibir sus reviews, me hacen sentir motivado y la vez pasada me agradó mucho leer comentarios positivos sobre el lemmon. Asi que de nuevo esta vez agradecería mucho sus comentarios :DDDDD_

_¡Hasta otra! _


	8. A Tu Lado

_¡Hola! Un poco tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D _

_Aprovecho a decirles que como recién entro a clases puede que el ritmo de publicaciones baje, solo es una posibilidad, trataré de encontrar tiempo 3 _

_Espero lo disfruten y gracias por leer hasta aquí. :D_

_El manga y personajes de Haikyuu! Le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. _

**A Tu Lado**

El corazón de Yamaguchi dio un vuelco, voló al cielo y se quedó ahí. Flotando como en una fantasía.

Pese a toda la explosión de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en el interior; en el exterior intentó (con esfuerzos sobrehumanos) tratar de mantenerse normal.

—¿Salir? —Dijo Yamaguchi. Pudo haber agregado "¿A dónde?" pero no quería arruinarse él mismo la fantasía.

Tsukishima pareció fruncir por un momento los labios, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía salir.

—Mi madre, si, ella…dejó una lista allá abajo. —Parecía como si estuviera formulando una mentira en ese mismo instante. —Cosas que quiere que le compre en el centro de la ciudad…si.

Y Yamaguchi sintió una punzada. El corazón le bajó del cielo y se estrelló contra el duro asfalto.

_«Supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…no debí hacerme ilusiones, tonto» _

—¿Y quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Cierto? —no esperó la respuesta y tomó la mochila que contenía su ropa y salió de la habitación. —¡No tardó, iré a cambiarme, Tsukki!

En cuanto cerró la puerta del baño, sintió un mar inundándole los ojos.

Se sentía terrible sentir que algo estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

_«Es muy tonto tener tantas esperanzas, es mi culpa…» _Pero ese día no habría lágrimas, había que ver el lado optimista. _«Podré salir con Tsukki, al fin se curó un poco y podemos salir. Los dos. Juntos, solo nosotros» _Cuando lo pensó, se emocionó y apretó la mochila entre sus brazos, imaginando que era su Rey a quien abrazaba.

Si iban a salir solo los dos, había que verse bien. Asi que Yamaguchi tomó la ropa invernal que mejor aspecto tenía. Había que complacer al Rey.

Luego de varios segundos se decidió por una sudadera roja, una bufanda a juego, orejeras negras y un pantalón. Se miró al espejo.

_«Tsukki, ¡hoy verás lo lindo que puedo ser!» _Y después se sonrió, dándose animo.

Salió y fue a encontrarse con Tsukishima en la planta baja, él también estaba listo, pero usaba ropa más…modesta.

Una sudadera gris de estilo deportivo, un pantalón del mismo estilo y sus audífonos de toda la vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan arreglado? Solo vamos al Supermercado que queda cerca de aquí. —Dijo Kei quien después de hacer el comentario miró a Yamaguchi de pies a cabeza.

—Lo siento, Tsukki, es lo único que tenía para usar en mi mochila —Mintió y se percató de la "inspección" por parte del rubio.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro… —dijo Kei mientras parecía que lo sacaban de una ensoñación de lo más divertida. —Bueno, vamos ya. —tomó las llaves de la casa y la lista de compras junto al monedero que había dejado su madre y salió junto a Yamaguchi de la casa.

Caminaron como siempre lo hacían, Yamaguchi iba detrás y Tsukishima caminaba delante abriéndose paso por la solitaria y ligeramente nevada calle. Tal parecía que el sol iba a salir ese día.

Anduvieron asi por varias cuadras hasta que Tsukishima le dirigió la palabra.

—Yamaguchi. —inquirió en un tono casi tan helado como la nieve que se derretía en la banqueta.

—¿Qué pasa Tsukki? —Tadashi usó uno de los tonos más dulces que tenía. Debía llamar la atención de Tsukishima.

—¿Por qué siempre caminas detrás de mi? A veces es algo molesto…me refiero a que, parece como si no estuviera con nadie. —se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tadashi.

—A-Ah…este, pues… —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Yamaguchi, no esperaba tal cuestionamiento por parte del rubio. Y realmente, jamás se había hecho la pregunta a sí mismo.

_«Tal vez es porque caminando tras de ti algún día puedo llegar a ser tan genial como tú»_ Fue lo primero que pensó. _«Esa genialidad que hace que me sienta más y más enamorado de ti cada día…» _

—N-No lo sé, quizás la costumbre. —sonrío de manera despreocupada y mintió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—Pues a veces me molesta, asi que ven aquí. —pausó un segundo, como conteniendo el aliento. —Camina conmigo a mi lado.

Yamaguchi se sintió impresionado. Caminar al lado de Tsukki era algo tal vez insignificante para el mundo, pero muy importante para él. En ese momento, podía decirse que estaba a la par de Tsukishima, que podía ser un amigo como tal.

Y también le dio esperanzas de que tal vez con ese gesto, le diera una pequeña entrada a su helado corazón.

Y nada podía hacerlo más feliz en ese momento.

Se apresuró algo tímido y se colocó a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

Caminaron entonces lado a lado hasta el supermercado.

Yamaguchi entró casi en un trance de ensueño mientras realizaba las compras con Tsukishima. Pasaron por todo el proceso hasta que salieron del supermercado, cada uno sujetando una de las bolsas de plástico que contenían la compra del día. Para Yamaguchi, la escena bien podría ser la de una pareja que iba de compras, y pensar en ello lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

Cuando ya faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi volteó a ver disimuladamente y se impactó al verlo.

Estaba totalmente rojo, pero no parecía que estuviera sonrojado, más bien, parecía que la fiebre había vuelto. También se tambaleaba al caminar y podía verlo sufrir escalofríos.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Te sientes mal? —Tsukishima solo le respondió con un gran ataque de toses.

Yamaguchi entonces actuó, se pegó a Kei e hizo que lo sujetara como si de una muleta se tratara.

—No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. —Dijo Tadashi tratando de ocultar el leve pánico por el impacto y la sorpresa de ver a Tsukishima en un estado como ese.

Anduvieron más lento por el trayecto que quedaba, Tsukishima caminaba débilmente (por no decir que casi se arrastraba) y Tadashi era quien soportaba casi todo su peso y lo hacía avanzar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, dejaron caer las bolsas en la entrada, Yamaguchi cerró la puerta y se apuró a ayudar a Tsukishima a subir a la habitación.

—Ya casi, Tsukki, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento…caliente, no estoy muy bien —y de nuevo, tosió con fuerza.

Llegaron y entraron a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y cuando se dirigió a dejar a Kei a la cama, se tropezó.

Y eso hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama.

Yamaguchi cayó debajo y Tsukishima encima, casi abrazados. Demasiado cerca.

_«Esto está mal…» _Pensó Tadashi mientras Kei acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al suyo.

…

_Eso fue por hoy, sé que en las últimas semanas he dejado en intriga todo esto y planeo no hacerlo en el próximo capítulo. También planeo mover las cosas entre estos 2 un poco más rápido._

_Muchas muchas gracias a los lectores que me han seguido hasta este punto y mil gracias a los que me dejan reviews 3 Hoy como en todos los demás capítulos, agradecería mucho sus comentarios y todo eso, de verdad me animan a seguir. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado c:_

_Eso es todo, ¡hasta otra!_


	9. Primer Beso

_¡Hola! Me prometí que actualizaría el martes y aún es martes asi que meta cumplida :DD _

_Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo con el mundialmente (?) esperado beso entre estos 2. 3 Creo que he cumplido con la constancia de publicaciones, asi que creo que los Martes serán días de nuevo capítulo a menos que la Universidad me coma la vida. En fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten! _

_El manga y personajes de Haikyuu! Son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate. _

**Primer Beso**

Tsukishima había caído encima de él cuando Yamaguchi se tropezó y cayó en la cama. Pudo notar que Kei alcanzó a apoyarse en sus codos para no aplastar al pecoso.

—¡Tsukki! —Yamaguchi se sintió naturalmente alarmado por lo comprometida de la situación. —Lo siento, de verdad, ¡perdón por dejarte caer asi! —pudo haber continuado con la disculpa pero la voz ronca del más alto lo hizo callar.

—Yamaguchi, ¡cállate un segundo! —Tsukishima subió el tono, pero la fiebre no le permitió que fuera tan alto.

Tadashi se quedó impactado, pero guardó silencio.

Kei, todo sonrojado por la fiebre, se acercó lentamente, sujetando el mentón de Yamaguchi.

_«Debe ser la fiebre, tal vez no está en sus cinco sentidos» _Intentó convencerse, pero la situación parecía contradecir por completo su pensamiento.

Para ese punto, Yamaguchi pudo sentir como el sonrojo le cubría toda cara, inundándole las pecas de las mejillas.

—T-Tsukki, espera… —fue lo único que pudo musitar Tadashi cuando sintió la respiración de Tsukishima cerca de su rostro.

Más y más cerca. Cada vez más y más cerca.

Y como si fuera parte de alguno de sus sueños…Tsukishima Kei unió lento y suavemente sus labios con los de Yamaguchi Tadashi, soltando un gran suspiro en cuanto empezó a sentir el contacto. Fue un toque algo torpe pero estaba cargado de una ternura y un cariño que explotó en cuanto ambos labios se tocaron y también era un cariño y ternura que Yamaguchi no había conocido nunca, Tadashi cerró los ojos y dejó que su primer beso sucediera.

_«Esto no puede ser verdad…tal vez es solo otro sueño, pero de verdad…se siente tan real» _Era cierto que los sueños siempre le habían jugado muchas bromas en el pasado y por eso mismo, tal vez esta vez fuera solo más de lo mismo.

Pero no.

Pudo notar entonces un detalle que jamás había podido siquiera imaginar ni mucho menos soñar.

Y ese detalle era el sabor y la textura suave que podía sentir de los labios ajenos. Porque los labios de Tsukishima eran suaves, y tenían un ligero sabor a fresas.

Pasaron entonces 30 segundos que se sintieron más bien como 10 horas. Tal vez aquello de besar a Tsukki le confería a Yamaguchi el poder de detener el tiempo.

Si ese fuera el caso…tal vez no sería tan malo si el mundo dejara de girar por un buen rato.

Entonces, Yamaguchi rompió suavemente el contacto, y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Tsukishima aún los tenía cerrados.

_«De verdad…ese fue mi primer beso, y fue Tsukki quien me lo dio.» _Por más que lo pensara, aún seguía pareciendo mentira. Necesitaba que Kei le dijera algo…que Tsukki le dijera que era real, que de verdad le había dado su primer beso.

Pero lo que hizo Tadashi fue simplemente abrazarlo y hacer que el rubio refugiara su cabeza en su cuello.

Tímidamente, Yamaguchi comenzó a acariciar y enredar los pequeños rulos que tenía Tsukki, gozando de la frágil atmósfera del momento.

Pero entonces, lo escuchó roncar.

La sonrisa que se le había pintado a Yamaguchi en la cara se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza y desilusión en cosa de un milisegundo. Y abrió los ojos totalmente herido por dentro.

_«Entonces es cierto…era mentira, me besó mientras estaba atolondrado por la fiebre.» _Intentó simplemente tragar las pocas lágrimas que querían asomarse por sus ojos. Pero el golpe de la realidad lo obligó a sacarlas de a poco.

Y después de varios segundos de sollozos ahogados, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar abiertamente. Soltando sollozos fuertes y dejando que la lluvia saliera de sus ojos.

Aún continuaba abrazado a Tsukishima mientras lloraba.

_«Duele, duele mucho. Tsukki, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?» _Claro que no había que culpar al rubio por todo, Tadashi sabía que, de nuevo, crearse muchas expectativas era un privilegio que no se podía costear y que claro, terminó lastimándose otra vez.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo sollozando abrazado a Kei, pero fue un buen rato. Ya no importaba si lo escuchaba, no importaba si despertaba y lo viera llorar.

_«No importa nada…quiero que él lo sepa, debe saberlo. Todo lo que siento. Todo lo que sufro por él.» _

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su plan de conquista estaba destinado a fallar. Había olvidado que el gélido corazón del Rey del Hielo podía provocar quemaduras. Y decían que el hielo podía quemar más que el mismísimo fuego.

Continuó sollozando cuando sintió que Tsukishima comenzaba a moverse, parece ser que empezaba a despertar.

Y todo parecía indicar que el momento de la verdad ya estaba cerca.

Kei se movió más, Yamaguchi pudo sentir como se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Cuando trató de erguirse, Yamaguchi trató de contener un poco las lágrimas pero no pudo evitar soltar pequeños "hipeos".

_«Que me vea, que lo vea. Y que se dé cuenta…»_

—Yamaguchi, ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo el rubio cuando logró romper el abrazo. Después miró la cara del pecoso, toda llorosa y aun levemente sonrojada.

Desde su visión borrosa, Yamaguchi pudo ver la expresión de alarma que decoraba la cara de Kei en ese momento. Tadashi tomó todo ele valor que pudo reunir.

_«Si no es ahora, no será nunca»_

—Tsukki… —al fin pudo controlar sus sollozos. —¿Qué tanto recuerdas del camino de regreso a casa desde el supermercado?

La pregunta se quedó unos segundos en el aire.

—Recuerdo que de repente me sentí muy mareado y caliente, y después me quedé medio dormido el resto del camino.

_«Lo sabía» _

—¿Por eso lloras?, ¿te lastimaste mientras volvíamos? —el gesto seguía sin desaparecer de su rostro.

—No, n-no es por eso…tú, ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada más? —Yamaguchi insistió.

—Ya te dije que no. Y dime que pasa de una buena vez. —el tono de Kei no aceptaba discusión.

Había que complacer al Rey.

—De acuerdo. —Tadashi tomó aire. Sin temor. —Cuando veníamos hacia acá…y cuando iba a recostarte en la cama, nos tropezamos, caímos…y bueno… —pausó el relato para poder ver la reacción de Kei.

—Ajá, ¿y después? —pudo ver que empezaba a impacientarse.

_«A un Rey no se le deja esperando» _

—Después… —titubeó y por un segundo pensó en mentir. Pero no, no se lo perdonaría. —Tú y yo…bueno, más bien tu, te acercaste mucho. Mucho. Y…

—¡¿Y que?! ¡Yamaguchi! —Kei frunció un poco el ceño.

—¡Me besaste, Tsukki! —Tadashi se sonrojó por completo y desvió la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación.

_«Esto está mal, esta mal, está muy mal» _

Cuando se dio el valor para volver a mirar a Tsukishima a los ojos, el rubio se había quedado con una expresión de no mucha sorpresa.

—Ah. Ya veo. —una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_«¿Está sonriendo?» _Yamaguchi ya empezaba a sentirse confundido.

—Tsukki…e-ese fue mi primer beso…

—Lo sé. Fue el mío también.

_«¿E-Eh?» _Algo dentro de él se inflamó de una rara mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa.

—Y…también hay algo más. —Yamaguchi volvió a tomar aire. —Tsukki…tú, ¡me gustas! ¡me gustas mucho! —soltó de golpe con el sonrojo volviéndole a llenar la cara.

Tsukishima entonces sonrió ampliamente.

—Y-Yamaguchi… —Kei se acercó de nuevo, le tomó el mentón y le dio otro dulce beso. —¿Sabes? También me gustas.

_«¿A-Ah?» _

El Rey del Hielo lo estaba dejando entrar a su corazón.

…

_Muchos dirán "Oye, eso es horrible, estás haciendo que mágicamente se gusten el uno al otro" pero calmaos (?) la próxima semana se desvelará el misterio(?) aunque puede haber quien sepa a lo que me refiero._

_Otro anuncio(?) en estos días he estado preparando otro fic (un one-shot) esta vez no será TsukkiYama, pero será de una pareja que me entró la curiosidad por relatar. En fin, más detalles cuando lo termine. _

_Y eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por leerme y dejar lindísimos reviews. Si algunas veces no los respondo es porque soy un desorganizado de primera 3 Y de nuevo y como todas las semanas, les agradecería mucho saber sus opiniones sobre como va la historia, narración y cosas de ese tipo. De verdad sus comentarios me animan a continuar :D 3 _

_Eso es todo lo que debo decir, los veo en los reviews. _

_¡Hasta otra!_


	10. Der König des Eises

_¡Hola! Admito que actualicé demasiado rápido. De hecho hasta yo mismo me sorprendí (?) pero bueno, es que sentí que tenía el capítulo construido casi en su totalidad asi que me puse a escribir como loco para que esta idea no se me escapara de las manos. Espero que les guste mucho y estoy muy consciente de los riesgos de OoC que puede haber, pero quise dar una "reinterpretación" de los hechos, no sé si me explico. _

_Varias __**aclaraciones**__: El capítulo está narrado por Tsukishima de principio a fin, el título del capítulo hace referencia al título del fic pero escrito en alemán, dejé la historia en el mismísimo punto en el que se quedó el capítulo anterior y por último, utilicé hechos del manga que aún no han sido adaptados al anime, asi que espero tomen eso en cuenta._

_Haikyuu! Tanto sus personajes, como su historia, son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

><p><strong>X. Der König des Eises<strong>

Cuando tenía 10 años, me hice una promesa.

Cuando vi que esos niños estaban molestando a ese pequeño y frágil niño de mi edad, tomé una decisión.

En cuando lo vi de cerca, vulnerable y tímido, algo que no comprendí se movía dentro de mí.

Entonces me prometí proteger a esa lindísima criatura.

_«Protegerte y no dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño» _Y pese a que tenía 10 años, aquella decisión fue tan sólida que en ese tiempo aún no comprendía la magnitud de mi resolución.

De a poco me fuiste haciendo más y más feliz.

Aquel angelito pecoso fue el primer amigo que tuve, mi hermano pudo haberlo sido, pero en aquellos entonces él era mi héroe.

"Tadashi" también fue el primero que usó un sobrenombre conmigo. Cada vez que me llamaba "Tsukki", mi corazón tierno e infantil se llenaba de un sentimiento que no comprendía.

Akiteru una vez me dijo que así debía sentirse cuando una niña me gustaba…pero no lo comprendía, si Yamaguchi era un chico, entonces ¿Qué podría sentir yo por él?

Yamaguchi estaba siempre conmigo, estaba siempre diciendo lo genial que era, lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser e incluso lo valiente que le parecía.

Cuando Yamaguchi tenía miedo, siempre sujetaba mi mano con mucha fuerza, como si pudiera irme en cualquier momento y dejarlo ahí, solo. Pero yo jamás podría hacerlo, era mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor y único amigo.

Siempre fiel, siempre leal.

Cuando estaba solo en mi habitación me gustaba mucho imaginar que Yamaguchi y yo crecíamos lo suficiente como para casarnos, tener una casa y ser felices para toda la vida, él a mi lado y yo al suyo…era uno de mis sueños más anhelados en la niñez. Cuando dormía siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa porque sabía que al día siguiente volvería a verlo y que podría volver a ser su héroe por un día más.

Porque ese era mi sueño, mi propósito…ser tu héroe.

¿Por qué? Bueno, cuando era niño leía las siempre cliché historietas sobre héroes y la mayoría de las veces, el héroe terminaba feliz al lado de alguien; y quería que ese alguien fueras tú, Tadashi.

Cuando lograba dormir, siempre tenía un sueño recurrente. Soñaba que Yamaguchi era el príncipe de un reino hermoso, y yo era el más fuerte y más valiente de sus caballeros. Siempre que hacía algo valeroso por él, mi príncipe siempre me recompensaba con un beso en la mejilla. Y desde entonces, aquél también fue uno de los anhelos de mi niñez.

Y pese a todo eso, seguí sin poder ponerle nombre a aquella emoción.

Cuan inocentes y tiernos pueden ser los niños.

Cuando tenía 11, mi vida se sustentaba en dos orgullos. El primero era el orgullo que sentía por mi hermano mayor, el gran as de los cuervos de Karasuno. El otro era el orgullo que sentía por ti, mi mejor amigo, el tímido y pecoso niño que jamás se separaba de mí. Estaba orgulloso de poder tener un amigo como tu.

Más sin embargo…

Llegó el día en el que me di cuenta que el ser un héroe no era como en las historietas.

Porque a la mala aprendí que los héroes no existían.

Fue el fatídico día en el que la parte de mí que se sentía orgullosa de mi hermano se desmoronó a pedazos, enterrándome entre los escombros. Haciendo que de golpe, ese orgullo se transformara en puro hielo y encerrara todo mi ser.

Y todo cambió para mí desde ese día.

Fue como si mi corazón hubiera sido herido en el orgullo y esa herida cicatrizó hasta convertirse en muros y muros de hielo que encerraban mi alma.

Dentro de mi corazón, estuve atado en medio de las ruinas de lo que fue mi orgullo. Pero siempre hubo algo, una pequeñísima luz al final del túnel que evitó que la oscuridad y el frío me atraparan por siempre…fue el orgullo que sentía por ti lo que me dio luz, Yamaguchi.

Y por consecuencia, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a superar aquella decepción, aunque tal vez tú ni siquiera lo supieras.

Bien es cierto que mi "yo" infantil murió aquél día…pero cuando mi nuevo "yo" nació, imbuido en ruinas de orgullo derrumbado y cubierto en hielo, ese nuevo "yo" aún recordaba la promesa que me había hecho desde el primer día en que te vi.

_«Protegerte.»_

Y pese a que desde ese día soy distinto, dentro de la retorcida personalidad que adopté, en el fondo aún esta aquél niño herido, pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo rescate, que alguien lo abrace…

Que alguien lo proteja.

Cuando logré adaptarme a los cambios, la pubertad y adolescencia tocaron a la puerta de mi vida y entraron en ella sin que me diera siquiera cuenta.

Y con ella vinieron todos aquellos cambios que transforman a todas las personas de mi edad.

Empecé a experimentar pensamientos y deseos que no eran para nada "decentes". Y tú eras el protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos. Al inicio me sentía tan avergonzado por pensar en ti de esa manera tan sucia…pero con el tiempo me acostumbré y empecé a "gozarlo".

Para entonces, al fin pude nombrar aquello que sentía por ti desde niño.

_«Tu me gustabas…desde la primera vez que te vi»_

Y pasó el tiempo…con este enamoramiento encerrado en mi interior.

No es que sea tímido para confesarme, no, si no que…

_«Temo perderte…eres lo último que perdería en esta vida» _

Y más tarde me di cuenta que lo único que necesitaba en mi vida, era el fuego de tu alma para poder derretir el hielo de mi corazón. Eres lo que más necesito para seguir.

Volviendo al presente, recuerdo que desperté luego de quedarme dormido gracias a la fiebre…pero mientras dormía, soñé de nuevo contigo. Soñé que estabas acostado debajo de mí, sorprendido y avergonzado por la posición en la que estábamos.

Dejé que el impulso me controlara y me acerqué para besarte en los labios…como siempre lo hago en mis fantasías. Y después me sumerjo en un descanso profundo.

Al despertar, te encuentro llorando.

—Yamaguchi, ¿Qué sucede? —aún no lo asimilo por completo, pero de verdad estás llorando.

Siento que de la cara me sale una mueca de alarma y preocupación.

Me preguntas entonces que si recuerdo algo de nuestro viaje al supermercado. La verdad, te digo lo que sé…casi nada.

—¿Por eso lloras?, ¿te lastimaste mientras volvíamos? —empiezo a preocuparme más.

—No, n-no es por eso…tú, ¿seguro que no recuerdas nada más? —Yamaguchi insistió.

—Ya te dije que no. Y dime que pasa de una buena vez. —_«Basta Yamaguchi, dime que pasa…»_

—De acuerdo. Cuando veníamos hacia acá…y cuando iba a recostarte en la cama, nos tropezamos, caímos…y bueno…

—Ajá, ¿y después? _—«Prometí que te protegería, ¿Cómo lo puedo hacer si ni siquiera me dices que pasa?»_

—Después… _—«Estás muy nervioso, definitivamente algo malo pasa.»_ —Tú y yo…bueno, más bien tu, te acercaste mucho. Mucho. Y…

—¡¿Y que?! ¡Yamaguchi! _—«¡Basta! ¡Dímelo!»_

—¡Me besaste, Tsukki! —Tadashi se sonrojó por completo y desvió la mirada.

_«Entonces, no fue un sueño.»_

—Ah. Ya veo. —_«Es algo tan sorpresivo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, acabo de besarte, a ti. A ti, mi querido Tadashi»_

—Tsukki…e-ese fue mi primer beso…

—Lo sé. Fue el mío también. —«_Y me siento tan feliz de que haya sido contigo. Solo a ti te daré esa clase de cosas»_

—Y…también hay algo más. —Haces una pausa para respirar, casi puedo adivinar lo que viene a continuación. —Tsukki…tú, ¡me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! _—«Lo sé, lo sabía…algo me lo decía.»_

—Y-Yamaguchi… —Al fin mi momento de hablar…no es momento de contarte todo el pasado, asi que te resumo.

—¿Sabes? También me gustas. —termino diciendo y te beso en los labios.

Mi corazón ya puede empezar a derretirse con tu fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue todo. Especialmente en este capítulo siento que me esforcé mucho en plasmar los sentimientos de Tsukishima y de verdad espero lo haya logrado, pero eso no lo juzgo yo, lo juzgan ustedes ya que espero que de nuevo me hagan saber sus opiniones en los reviews 3 ya saben que me animan muchísimo a seguir. <em>

_Sin más que agregar, creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta llegar acá, de verdad aprecio mucho todo el apoyo que me dan 3. Y pues nada, ¡hasta otra!_


	11. Buenas Noches, Luna

_¡Hola! Si, sé que pasaron 2 semanas y sé que soy una basura (?) por no actualizar, pero digo la verdad si les confieso que este capítulo tuve que borrarlo al menos 4 veces porque no me hacía feliz el resultado. Pero al fin encontré la dirección que quería tomar para este capítulo. Bueno, espero les agrade mucho tanto como a mi me agradó escribirlo. Gracias por leer. :DD_

_De nuevo, todos los créditos son para Haruichi Furudate, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches, Luna<strong>

El mundo dejó de existir y el universo empezó a girar solo alrededor de los dos.

—Tsukki…tú, ¡me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho! —había dicho Yamaguchi segundos atrás.

—¿Sabes? También me gustas.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la mente de Yamaguchi viajara por el universo y ahí arriba buscara el significado de las palabras que Tsukishima le estaba diciendo en ese momento hasta que logró llegar al nirvana del pensamiento y entonces se dio cuenta.

Tsukishima en ese mismo momento le estaba correspondiendo.

Y al cabo de aquellos instantes de pensamiento y procesamiento de los hechos, Yamaguchi volvió a hablar.

—T-Tsukki, ¿lo dices en serio? —tomó el valor para poder mirarlo a los ojos y admirar una vez más aquellas preciosas lagunas de oro que tanto le gustaban.

—Por supuesto que si, diablos, no diría estas cosas vergonzosas si lo que estoy diciendo no fuera algo serio. —dijo en un tono un poco más acelerado de lo normal, casi nervioso. —Me gustas, Yamaguchi, compréndelo. —Kei habló en un tono más alto, dejando en claro su punto. Además de eso, Yamaguchi pudo advertir algo más.

Tsukishima Kei estaba sonriendo.

Una sonrisa sincera y transparente, tal vez la más sincera que Yamaguchi Tadashi había visto en el rostro de su amigo.

_«Pero ahora mismo…él ya no es mi amigo, ahora puede convertirse en aquello que he soñado durante mucho.» _Pero al menos en ese momento, Yamaguchi no se atrevía a preguntar y mucho menos, a hacer una proposición de tal magnitud.

Además, un pequeño miedo estaba empezando a calarle en el corazón.

Muchas veces había escuchado sobre las personas que se gustaban el uno al otro pero sin embargo, jamás lograban estar juntas en una relación sentimental. ¿Sería esta situación igual a esas? ¿Sería posible que la meta estuviera tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos? Tal vez fuera posible. La suerte nunca había sido su aliada y ahora todo parecía muy sospechoso.

Tal vez su cara empezaba a reflejar el miedo, porque de un momento a otro, la mirada de Tsukishima se transformó en una mirada de completa preocupación.

Y cuando Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de hablar, Tsukishima pensó más rápido y acercó su rostro otra vez al rostro de Tadashi, uniendo sus labios en un segundo beso, aún torpe e inexperto. Suave y muy dulce.

Pero aquello fue todo lo que necesitó Yamaguchi para disipar sus dudas y también todos sus temores.

El beso de esta vez se prolongó por unos momentos, y Yamaguchi empezó a sentir detalles de los cuales no se había percatado durante el toque anterior. Pudo sentir lo suaves que eran los labios ajenos, y también logró percibir el ligerísimo sabor a fresa que le llegaba pese a que solo estaban rozando sus labios.

Tadashi dejó salir un suspiro cargado de todas sus emociones y después de escucharlo, Kei se separó y se le quedó mirando por varios instantes.

—De verdad…eres hermoso. —Dijo, provocando un sonrojo extremo en el rostro del pecoso. Yamaguchi no había pensado jamás que Tsukki era de los que decían esa clase de cosas sin inmutarse…pero ya había quedado demostrado que lo era.

Sin embargo, lo que permanecía en su rostro era una mirada de total cariño y una pequeña sonrisa que recordaba a aquella sonrisa que hacía un niño que recibía el regalo que quería para navidad.

—Hay algo…algo que siempre he querido hacer contigo… —Tsukishima habló de nuevo y acto seguido, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones.

La mente de Yamaguchi, para bien o mal, inició a maquinar y a suponer sobre aquellas palabras. Una de las pocas cosas que recurrieron a su mente fue por supuesto un pensamiento perverso, pero en ese momento, Tsukishima tal vez no considerase hacer "esa" clase de cosas con él.

Y cuando Kei se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama, Tadashi se dio cuenta de que, por supuesto, aquella sería una tarde muy dulce.

Tsukishima llevaba consigo un par de audífonos, no eran los habituales que usaba siempre, esta vez eran un simple par de audífonos.

Regresó a la cama y se acostó al lado de Yamaguchi, mirándolo y conectando dichos audiculares a su teléfono.

—Toma… —dijo, y le extendió uno de los audiculares.

—C-Claro… —Yamaguchi tomó el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja izquierda, volteándose de lado en la cama, para de esa manera ver mejor a Kei.

Tsukishima hizo lo mismo y Yamaguchi pudo ver como presionaba "Play" en el reproductor de su teléfono.

Y entonces la música llenó el mundo.

Pudo sentir el sonido saliendo del auricular, llenándole el oído izquierdo de música suave, tranquila y relajante. Era una pieza de piano. Una muy linda, recordó que una vez la escuchó.

_«Esa es…Clair de Lune de Debussy»_ Tal vez la recordaba porque en la primaria, a su profesor de Artes le gustaba tocarla…el recuerdo no importaba mucho ahora.

—Tsukki, ¿esa pieza de piano tenía un poema o algo asi, cierto? —Se aventuró a preguntar y segundos después, Kei asintió y lo miro a los ojos, nervioso.

—Si, lo tiene… —se detuvo un segundo para pensar un poco y después recitó.

"_Vuestra alma es un exquisito paisaje,_

_Que encantan máscaras y bergamascos,_

_Tocando el laúd y danzando, y casi_

_Tristes bajo sus fantásticos disfraces."_

Yamaguchi lo escuchó y se pudo asombrar de la asombrosa memoria que tenía Tsukishima. Aunque, tal vez lo sabía porque le recordaba algo…o a alguien.

—¿E-Eso…te recuerda a mí? —Tadashi preguntó.

—S-Si. Bueno…lo del Bergamasco no, es una especie de perro; pero tu alma es un exquisito paisaje. Eso es cierto. —Kei se acercó de nuevo y lo besó. —Siempre pienso en ti, Tadashi.

Yamaguchi sintió el corazón estallar al escuchar como Tsukishima lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

—¿S-Siempre? ¿Siempre? —Tadashi entonces se concentró en mirar a los ojos a su enamorado.

—Si, siempre. Todas las noches antes de dormir, todos los días cuando no te veo. Siempre. —Kei lo miraba también a los ojos, mientras acercaba todo su cuerpo y estrechaba a Tadashi en un abrazo suave y gentil. —Siempre pienso tu sonrisa, tu rostro y pienso aún más en las lindas pecas que tienes ahí, pienso tus risas, tu cabello. Todo.

Yamaguchi ya podía morir de felicidad. El amor al fin estaba naciendo entre los 2. O tal vez, ya había nacido, pero el tiempo se encargó de hacer que no se dieran cuenta.

Y asi se pasaron la tarde. Abrazados, tomándose las manos, besándose suavemente a ratos y sonriéndose el uno al otro. Tsukishima en momentos tarareaba la canción que estaban escuchando, a veces cantaba pequeñas partes que Tadashi sabía iban dedicadas para él.

Yamaguchi se dio cuenta entonces que Tsukki podía ser un romántico de primera.

Pasaron por infinidad de artistas, Tadashi solo reconocía algunos pocos, como Coldplay, 30 Seconds to Mars, Yellowcard, Paramore, y algunos otros. Por cada banda que reconocía, había cinco que jamás había escuchado y mucho menos reconocido.

Eran ya las 10:30pm y la música seguía sin acabar.

_«Pasar toda la tarde asi no __está__ nada mal»_ Pensó Yamaguchi mientras continuaba abrazándose con delicadeza a Tsukishima.

Kei dejó de abrazarlo un segundo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Esta será la última canción… —dijo mientras aclaraba suavemente su garganta. —Escucha con atención.

Tadashi lo miró avergonzado, definitivamente le iba a cantar de nuevo.

"_And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early  
>And we just need a little time to ourselves<br>If my wall clock tells me that it's 4 in the morning I'll give it hell"_

Una linda pieza de piano, acompañaba la suave voz de Tsukishima.

"_Cause I've been trying way too long  
>To try and be the perfect song<br>When our hearts are heavy burdens  
>We shouldn't have to bear alone"<em>

No entendía mucho de inglés, pero Tadashi lograba comprender pequeñas partes, pequeños trozos del verso. Además, la voz de su amado hacía que se sumergiera en una atmósfera de cariño y protección total.

La canción continuaba y Tsukishima seguía viéndolo a los ojos, acercándose de a poco.

"_So goodnight moon and goodnight you  
>When you're all that I think about<br>All that I dream about  
>How'd I ever breathe without<br>A goodnight kiss from goodnight you"_

Yamaguchi pudo comprender más líneas esta vez, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que cantaba Tsukishima, lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo.

_«Eso es demasiado…me siento tan feliz» _Continúo escuchando los versos.

"_And sing for me softly love your song for tomorrow  
>And tell me my name's the one that's hidden in there somewhere<br>And dream for me anything  
>But dream it in color about when all the suns still rising and we don't care"<em>

_«¿Soñar contigo? Eso toda la vida lo he hecho.» _Lo abrazó y en un impulso indescriptible, lo besó en los labios, interrumpiendo su canto.

—Lo siento, Tsukki. Pero es de verdad, ¡estoy tan feliz! —lo besó tímidamente otra vez, tal vez se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto.

—No hace falta que lo digas, yo igual lo estoy. —Kei correspondió el beso igual. —Quédate conmigo siempre, Yamaguchi…

No había que pedir nada de eso, Tadashi estaría siempre a su lado.

—Por supuesto que si…

—¿Dirás mi nombre todas las mañanas? —el tono suave del más alto hacía que Yamaguchi sintiera escalofríos.

—Claro que si…todos los días.

—Entonces me haces aún más feliz…Tadashi, te quiero.

Esas palabras fueron la última estocada que Yamaguchi pudo soportar. Estaba a punto de estallar.

—T-Tsukki…yo igual, q-quiero decir, ¡también te quiero, mucho, mucho! —sus sentimientos estallaron.

Se volvieron a besar, consumiendo ese cariño por última vez mientras la canción finalizaba.

Yamaguchi bostezó mientras escuchaba los últimos acordes.

"_Can you feel us falling? Cause i can feel us falling."_

—Hasta mañana, Tsukki… —lo besó de nuevo, su beso de buenas noches.

—Duerme bien, Tadashi. —se acurrucaron juntos y cerraron los ojos, soñando con los días brillantes que tenían por delante.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por hoy. <em>

_La universidad aún no me come la existencia, asi que espero continuar medianamente constante con las actualizaciones._

_Me gustaría tratar varios puntos:_

_**1**. Siento que debería terminar este fic pronto y abrir uno nuevo como continuación de este, lo usaría como para drabbles y todo eso siempre teniendo en cuenta esta historia como base. Lo debo pensar bien y aún no sé, asi que me gustaría que me ayudaran a decidir. :D_

_**2**. Utilicé dentro del capítulo el Clair de Lune de Debussy, la estrofa del poema que usé es de Paul Verlaine_ _y lleva por nombre el mismo "Clair de Lune". La otra canción del final es una muy linda llamada "Goodnight Moon" de Go Radio. _

_**3**. Como estoy en los 49 reviews, quisiera hacer algo. El review número 53 se hará acreedor de un premio, o sea, un fic de mi autoría con alguna otra pareja de Haikyuu! que le apetezca, que no sea TsukkiYama porque quiero expandir mis horizontes. (?) Asi que ánimo, yaaaaaay (?)_

_**4**. Lo último, ¿recuerdan la vez pasada que mencioné un nuevo oneshot en el que estaba trabajando? Bueno, hoy les revelo que será un KurooTsukki muy pornoso porque quiero ponerme a prueba escribiendo nsfw. Y espero tenerlo listo pronto. :D_

_Sin más que agregar y agradeciéndoles que hallan leído hasta acá y también agradezco que hallan leído mi biblia (?)._

_Hasta otra!_


End file.
